conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Democratic People's Republic of Japan
The Democratic People's Republic of Japan (日本民主主義人民共和国 Nippon Minshushugi Jinmin Kyowakoku) is a country located north of the Fukushima Line. Geographically speaking, the DPRJ is north of the democratic South Japan, south of Soviet North Sakhalinhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakhalin, and east of the Korean SSR. Politically speaking, the DPRJ, more commonly called North Japan by outsiders to differentiate it from its southern neighbor, is a corrupt communist dictatorship under the rule of Masanichi Kaneshiro who was a major in the Imperial Army before the Red Army took over and made him the puppet ruler of the new nation on February 11, 1950. The DPRJ consists of the southern half of the island of Sakhalin called Karafuto in Japan, Hokkaido, the northern half of Wikipedia:Honshu, and the Chishima islands islands. The capital of Sapporo is located on the island of Hokkaido and is the most heavily defended piece of land in all of East Asia. North Japan is divided into 14 prefectures with the Sapporo metropolitan area being the most heavily populated. History The first people in Japan were during the Paleolithic period and they were called the Jōmon people. These people were more closely related to the Ainu and some groups of Native Americans than modern Mongoloid Japanese people. This ended in 14,000 BCE when the Yayoi people came from the Korean peninsula and settled the Japanese islands. Many emperors came and went until the Sengoku era when the world was swept into darkness. This all came to an end when young Nobunaga of the Oda clan unified Japan under one government, the bakufu or shogunate. Toyotomi Hideyoshi eventually became his posthumous successor and then an ambitious daimyo named Ieyasu Tokugawa took the bakufu for himself and he made Japan an isolated samurai nation. The Tokugawa shogunate fell when the army of Yoshinobu Tokugawa was defeated by the superiorly armed army of the Meiji Emperor during the Baattle of Hokuetsu in the Boshin War. The Empire of Japan was then established and it lasted until 1945 when it was dissolved after its humililiating defeat in the Second World War. After the country was in ruins, the Allied powers split the nation in two with the United Kingdom and United States sharing the southern half and the USSR in control of the north. Hence the south became a democratic republic and the north became a Stalinist dictatorship. The Japanese War which lasted from 1955 to 1961 was one of the bloodiest conflicts in the world right after World War II ended in North Japanese defeat and the Fukushima Line was once again established. On November 8, 1989, Hinaru Kaneshiro passed away and his son Masanichi became the new Premier. Masanichi then created a new and more technologically modernized Japanese People's Army which has 1,234,567 soldiers in it and could potentially beat the Army of the Republic of Japan and maybe even the US military if a conflict were ever to occur. Geography North Japan takes up the northern half of the Fukushima Line and is bordered by the Russian half of the island of Sakhalin. In Hokkaido, Karafuto, and Chishima it is a subarctic climate, but in the southern part of the country like in Tohoku region it is more deciduous forestry and mountains. Politics North Japan is a single-party socialist state that is ruled by the Communist Party of NortFAGGOTs High Court and many other smaller municipal courts. Military The military of the Democratic People's Republic of Japan is amongst the largest in the world. The military is set up into four distinct branches: the Japanese People's Army, the People's Grand Socialist Navy, the Japanese People's Air Force, and the North Japanese Missile Defense Corps. Despite the large quantity of combatants in the military, the North Japanese have been defeated countless times by the superiorly armed Army of the Republic of Japan and the US and NATO forces. The main rifle used by all military forces was the PPSh-41 until the coming of the AK-47 on December 7, 1953, the sixth anniversity of the infamous attack. However due to the Kaneshiro family being fiercely attached to Japan and the Japanese spirit along with the communism and totalitarianism, the katana and Imperial Japanese weapons such as the Type 100 and the Arisaka are still in use among the army. Education Education in North Japan is compulsory from ages 6 to 16 and is controlled by the People's Council of Education which is based in Hakodate. After that one can either pursue secondary education and university to become a member of the party or government or they can go to a local vocational or athletic school to learn the skills of a proper proletariat. The curriculum of the North Japan includes history in which they learn Shinto creation legends, read ancient Japanese texts like the Hagakure and the Nihon Shoki, and learn about the struggle of the working class; mathematics; science which includes biology, the earth sciences, and physics; and finally the languages which are the mandatory Japanese along with one or two of the optional choices of Ainu, Korean, Russian, Chinese, or English. The Japanese taught in North Japan differs significantly from the Japanese of South Japanese because of the fact that the South Japanese have given up the old kana and kanji system for the Latin alphabet while the North Japanese still use them along with the Cyrillic characters imported from Russia. Also the government of Sapporo utilizes archaic Nihon-shiki romanization while the Tokyo government urges its citizens to learn the newer and better Kunrei-shiki which has replaced the outdated and overwhelmingly difficult kana and kanji characters. Media The media of North Japan is strictly controlled by the Japanese People's Socialist News Agency. The freedom of the press and free speech are guaranteed in the constitution, although Premier Kaneshiro I only put that in to show the UN that his country possessed human rights so that he could be permitted to join. The only three channels available in the isolated land are Channel One which is the news and weather channel, Channel Two which is the entertainment network that aires propaganda and regime-friendly anime, and finally the National People's Army Television that aires reinactments of key battles in both WWII and the Japanese War and most importantly every Kaneshiro Hinaru Day, it shows the retelling of the fabled leader's life. Religion Freedom of religion is decreed by the people's constitution and is one of the few freedoms recognized by the Kaneshiro regime. 56.2% of North Japanese are atheists. Following them at 26.3% are the Shintoists and then afterwards having 11.2% are the Buddhists, of all sects. Then 4.5% of the population describes themselves as Tenrikyoists, 0.5% say they're Christians, and finally 1.3% declared on the national census in 2008 that they were of another religious group. These other religious groups include Confucianism, Cheondosism, Judaism, Taoism, Islam, and Hinduism, with most or all of these being practiced only by a select few of immigrant communities on northern Honshu and Hokkaido.